hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
James "Jimmy" Casey
James "Jimmy" Casey was a contestant on Season 1 of Hell's Kitchen. He was on the red team. He ranked in 5th place. Personality Jimmy was a quiet person, but did sometimes crack jokes that cause his team to laugh, and seemed to get along well with the other contestants. He was trying very hard in the kitchen and usually bounced back after messing up. He had a happy and laid back personality, but if he would get pushed enough, he would lose his temper and yell. During one service, after serving soup in dirty bowls three different times, he claimed the nickname "Dirty Bowl Jimmy". Season 1 Episode 1 Jimmy was the fourth contestant to have his Signature Dish judged by Ramsay. He served a pan-seared chicken breast stuffed with Portabella mushrooms and goat cheese, which was called a dehydrated cow's terd by Ramsay. He served it with carrot tops, and after he was asked to taste them, he acknowledged they were quite bitter, so Ramsay refused to taste them and threw them in his hands with a fork. When Ramsay tasted the chicken breast, he spat it out telling it was dry, overcooked outside and undercooked inside. After the challenge, he was placed on the red team, along with Elsie, Dewberry, Carolann, Chris, and Jeff. During dinner service, Jimmy was on the meat station. About an hour and a half into service, he brought what Ramsay called a dog's dinner to the pass. When Ramsay asked him if he would serve that in his restaurant and him answering that he would not, Ramsay smacked the dish into his chest and told him to start again. After that, when he went to grab lamb in the oven, he used his bare hands, which led him to burn his left hand and see a medic. After a lot of struggle and a lot of tables walking out, Ramsay shut down both kitchens. The red team lost the service, and Elsie was named "Best of the Worst". Jimmy was not nominated for elimination, leading Ramsay to tell him he dodged a bullet. Episode 2 After a brutal wake up call the next morning, all the contestants were told to get down to the dining room, where Ramsay explained the next challenge, which was the Cleaning Squid Challenge. Jimmy cleaned 1 squid acceptable to Ramsay's standards. Because the red team team won the challenge 6-5, they were rewarded with a dinner with, and prepared, by Ramsay. During dinner service, Jimmy was on the fish station. He was very unnoticed during this service, as he did not make the most mistakes. The red team lost after Ramsay shut down both kitchens because pizza was delivered at one of his team's tables, and Jean-Philippe was physically assaulted. Chris was named "Best of the Worst". He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 Before the 5 Course Meal Challenge, Jimmy and his team welcomed Michael as a new teammate. He served a vanilla poached pear with feta cheese on the side as a dessert. Ramsay praised the presentation, but did not enjoy the taste. He scored no point for the red team, but they managed to win the challenge after a tie-breaker at 3. So, they were rewarded with a night out with Ramsay at the bar. During dinner service, Jimmy was on the fish station. After Jeff walked out, he told that the latter totally lost his respect. Despite this, the red team rallied in a strong effort to send most of the food out, but it was not enough, as Ramsay shut down both kitchens after tables were walking out. The red team was declared winners after impressing the critics with their lamb. Episode 4 Following Jeff's departure, Jimmy and the red team celebrated back to the dorms. They were relieved because Jeff was more of a problem than helping, and not having him around anymore was what gave the red team their first service win. During the Perfect Table Challenge, Jimmy was criticized for not being very careful, as he folded napkins incorrectly and left fingerprints all over the glasses. The red team lost the challenge, as they made four mistakes, compared to the blue team's one. They were punished by cleaning and polishing all the glassware and tableware of the restaurant for the next dinner service. During the punishment, while cleaning glasses, he was noted to be not more careful by Jean-Philippe as he dropped two glasses. 30 minutes before service, because the red team lost the challenge, they had to arrange all the tables in the dining room, which made them lose valuable time of prep. During dinner service, Jimmy was on the garnish station. When he sent a cold garnish to the pass, Ramsay asked him to start over. When he talked back to Ramsay, the latter threatened him by saying he would wash pans for the rest of his life if he would bring him another cold garnish. Near the end of service, he was excited that his team almost finished their tickets that Ramsay told him to stop dancing like a ballerina. The red team won the service after they succeeded to serve all of their diners. Episode 5 Prior to the challenge, Jimmy was named the weakest link on the red team by Chris. Instead of being demoralized, it boosted his willing to improve stating that the weakest could go from bottom to top. During the Pasta Making Challenge, Jimmy was told by Michael to hold the pasta on his arms because of his stature. After a few minutes of holding his arms in the air without moving, he told that it was hurting like hell. Ramsay joked that he was looking delicious as a blonde, which made everybody laugh. The red team won the challenge, managing to get 2,45 lbs of pasta acceptable, compared to the blue team's 2,41. Because of the win, they were rewarded with a nice tour on a gondola, with wine and cheese. During dinner service, the red team cooked during the first seating, and served during the second. During the first seating, Jimmy was on the appetizer station. The first plate he sent to Ramsay was dirty, so Ramsay told him to clean it, but when he sent it for the second time, it was still dirty. During the second seating, he was shown working hard and running up the stairs to get his orders. Some customers noticed he was sweating a lot. When he served a table, he realized it was the wrong one and was mixing up his orders. Moments later, Jean-Philippe told him that he had to stop touching his hair and his face. After Ramsay shut down the blue kitchen as the time limit was over, he announced the red team losers as their service in the dining room and the kitchen were shocking. Ramsay reminded him about his dirty bowls, and Michael was named "Best of the Worst". Jimmy was not nominated for elimination, as Michael felt he had a wonderful night and worked hard. Ramsay congratulated him for being a bullet dodger. Episode 6 After Chris' elimination, Jimmy was asked by Michael if he believed that was the wrong decision to put Chris up. He answered it was not to Michael, and told him he appreciated the fact that he did not put him up. During the Blind Taste Test, Jimmy correctly identified radish, but failed to identify chicken. He scored 1 point for his team out of a possible 4. The red team won the challenge 4-1, and they were rewarded with a wine tasting session with Ramsay. During the reward, he learned how to correctly sip wine, but every time he tried, he laughed, making everybody else laugh. He declared that he did not know much about wine, and more about beer. When he got back from the reward, Jimmy answered the phone in the dorms, and Ramsay told him to get everybody to the dining room with their jackets on. Ramsay announced that both teams would create their own menus for the next service. The red team showed great teamwork while creating their menu, and during prep. During dinner service, Jimmy was on the fish station. The first order of bacon-wrapped scallops he brought to the pass was undercooked, and Ramsay told him to start over. When he brought his second scallop dish, it was overcooked. Because of that, Michael had to help him on his station, and because of that, he successfully sent out acceptable scallops. The third dish he sent was not seasoned enough, so Ramsay told him to get it back in the pan and season it more. Moments later, Ramsay shut down both kitchens because too many orders came back. After that, he was on the receiving end of a heated exchange with Michael, who called him fatty, about his first two scallop dishes. The red team was declared winners, but Ramsay told him his performance was disappointing. Episode 7 Before the first individual challenge, Jimmy was the last chef to receive a black jacket. When he did, Ramsay told him he would have to keep the plates clean, and no more "Dirty Bowl Jimmy". During the Tableside Fruit Flambé Challenge, he was careless, running into his liqueur bottle a couple of times, which made Ramsay laugh. When Ramsay evaluated his plate, he praised the presentation and the taste, taking three bites instead of one. After deliberating over him and Elsie, he was eventually chosen as the winner of the challenge. Jimmy was rewarded with a helicopter tour of Los Angeles, and was greeted by Jean-Philippe with wine and caviar on the roof of a building. He picked Michael to go on the reward with him, feeling he owed him something after not being nominated two weeks before. He also picked Elsie to serve Caesar salads and fruit flambés tableside during dinner service, as she finished second during the challenge. During dinner service, Jimmy was on the fish station. At one point, power went out in the restaurant, but only for a few seconds. After that incident, he tried to balance halibut and lobster on his station, but mistakenly threw the lobster away, which was resting, without realizing it. When Ramsay asked him where the lobster was, he told he put it there to rest and did not know where it went. Because of this, the team needed to start the whole table again. Later, he poured fish stock in the risotto, started arguing with Ramsay, who schooled him on his attitude, and was helped by Ralph. After a heated argument between him and Ramsay where he yelled at Ramsay over the halibut, the kitchen was shut down. Ramsay told him he was one of the people who let him down during that service, and Ralph was named "Best of the Worst". Jimmy was Ralph's first nominee for elimination, with Jessica being the second. After Ramsay reminded him he was flying high 24 hours before, he was eliminated for his lack of fight back and terrible attitude during service. But before he left, Ramsay congratulated him for getting that far in the competition, and told him to keep his head up high. During his exit interview, he received a retrospective montage of his run in Hell's Kitchen. Ramsay's comment: "This is where we really start to find out who can handle the heat, and who can't. Clearly tonight, Jimmy couldn't." Episode 10/11 When Jimmy came back for the last dinner service of the season, he was Michael's second pick, after Jessica and before Elsie. During dinner service, on the first order, Jimmy did not answer back immediately when Michael called the first ticket. Because of that, he was confused and did not know what Michael wanted. Three hours later, he was told by Michael to refire an order of steak because one of the customers sent back an undercooked dish. When he sent a new acceptable order, Michael was relieved. Because of his bounce back, he helped Michael to successfully complete service. Michael ended up winning the finals over Ralph. Nomination history Trivia *He is the first black jacket contestant ever to be eliminated. *He is the first contestant ever to win an individual challenge. *He is the first contestant ever to receive a retrospective montage of his run after elimination. *After his appearance on the show, he returned to his previous career as a purchasing supervisor. Quotes *"I'm not about to walk off because somebody yelled at me too much!" *"This man just said thank you to me after he called me a fat fuck god knows how many times. It made me feel so good inside." *"It really busts my hump." Category:Chef Category:Season 1 Category:Funniest Contestants Category:Black Jacket